1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to a structure for coupling a V-belt type continuously variable transmission with an engine installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,718B2 discloses a utility vehicle equipped with an engine and a V-belt type continuously variable transmission. As shown in FIG. 12, an engine 101 and a gear type transmission 102 are opposed to each other in a front-rear direction, and they are coupled with each other through a side coupling plate 103. A V-belt type continuously variable transmission 104 is disposed beside the engine 101 and the gear type transmission 102.
A transmission case 107 of the V-belt type continuously variable transmission 104 is mounted on the coupling plate 103, and a case cover 108 is mounted on the transmission case 107.
If the engine 101 itself installed in the utility vehicle is produced in accordance with such a specification that the V-belt type continuously variable transmission 104 is to be mounted on the engine 101, it is not difficult to seal coupled surfaces between the engine 101 and the coupling plate 103 so that water does not enter the transmission case 107 from outside through the coupled surfaces or the like.
However, when using an engine which is not produced in accordance with the specification that the V-belt type continuously variable transmission is to be mounted on the engine, a coupling plate having a shape different from that of an engine cover is mounted on a mounting surface on which the engine cover is usually mounted, and consequently, it becomes difficult to seal coupled portions. Especially, a utility vehicle often runs on fields, mountains, and sandy beach, and high waterproof property is desired.